잠깐만
by Gritz Ahnelle
Summary: Jin Young menyukai Jae Bum, sunbae tampan di sekolah nya. tapi, menurut penglihatan Jin Young, keakraban Jae Bum dengan sang teman, Bam Bam, membuat ia percaya satu hal, Jae Bum menyukai Bam Bam. "kata siapa aku menyukai Bam Bam?" a JJ Couple story, its JJ Got7.


잠깐만.

_Gritz Ahnelle a, present._

_._

_._

_._

_A JBXJr Got7 drabble_

_Its JJ Couple yooo~~_

_As usualy, its High School!AU_

_Don't like don't read ok_

_And don't forget to gimme review_

_._

_._

_._

Jin Young menyukai Jae Bum.

Itu yang Bam Bam ketahui selama ia berteman dengan Jin Young –jika di hitung dari pertama kali mereka bertemu di sekolah ini, maka mereka sudah berteman sekitar yahh 259 hari-, setiap hari, pasti Jin Young membahas tentang _Sunbae _tampan nya itu, hingga Bam Bam merasa bosan dengan apa yang selalu di lakukan oleh Jin Young.

" Bam~ie, tadi aku melihat nya sedang menari di ruang _Club Dance_, kau tau Bam~ie, dia terlihat keren sekali."

Bam Bam memutar kedua bola mata nya malas, _Jin Young dan segala pujian nya untuk sang pangeran, Lim Jae Bum._

" astaga, sungguh demi apa Jin Young-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan pada orang nya?"

Usul Bam Bam, ini bukan pertama kali nya Bam Bam mengusulkan tentang hal ini.

_Dan aku tahu pasti jawaban nya._

" aku malu, Bam~ie, bagaimana kalau nanti Jae Bum _Sunbae _malah menganggapku aneh?"

_Benar kan tebakan ku. _Bathin Bam Bam.

" kau tau, Young~ie, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan nya jika kau hanya memendam perasaan mu itu sendiri, _just tell to him, Pabboya!"_

Jin Young mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal mendengar ucapan Bam Bam, Bam Bam selalu mengatainya bodoh.

" Bam~ie, berhenti mengataiku bodoh, aku ini manis, dan itu perlu di garis bawahi."

Bela Jin Young masih dengan bibir yang di_pout_kan.

" ya, dan ada tambahan, kau memang manis dan kau juga penakut, pengecut."

Jawab Bam Bam dengan nada yang di tekan kan di setiap ucapan nya.

" _Mwo? _Penakut? Pengecut?"

Bam Bam menganggukkan kepala nya.

" kau penakut karena kau takut Jae Bum _Sunbae _menjauhimu hanya karena kau yang –akan dan belum terjadi- menyatakan cintamu, dan pengecut karena kau terus menyembunyikan perasaan mu."

" Bam~ie."

Dan Bam Bam benar benar kesal dengan Jin Young saat ini, _Jin Young dengan seluruh keimutan nya dan juga seluruh ketakutan nya._

_._

_._

_._

" yah, Bam~ie, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Bisik Jin Young yang sedari terus di seret oleh Bam Bam dan langsung di dudukkan di antara salah satu kursi di tempat ini, ini di perpustakaan, tempat yang menurut Jin Young adalah tempat yang wajib untuk di hindari.

" diam dan duduk saja, dan baca buku ini."

Jawab Bam Bam –dengan berbisik- dan menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal yang sungguh, membuat Jin Young ingin pingsan saja hanya karena melihat _Cover _buku itu.

" Bam~ie"

Bam Bam menatap Jin Young dengan tajam dan itu berhasil membuat Jin Young berhenti merengek.

_Krek_

" eh?"

Jin Young memekik kaget –meskipun dengan suara yang pelan- saat tiba tiba kursi di hadapan nya ada yang menduduki.

_Namja tampan bersurai ke-abu abu-an yang tampak keren sekali dan jangan lupakan kacamata baca yang membingkai wajah tampan namja itu, benar benar sempurna._

_Ahhh, Jae Bum Sunbae sangat tampan~._

Bam Bam memutar kedua bola mata nya saat melihat Jin Young yang tiba tiba mematung karena melihat sang pujaan hati duduk di depan nya.

" berkedip, Jin Young~ie."

Bisik Bam Bam dan berhasil menyadarkan Jin Young yang kini sedang mencoba menutup wajah nya yang memerah dengan buku di sekitar nya.

_sret._

Jin Young mengambil asal buku yang ada di hadapan nya dan menutupkan buku itu ke wajah nya.

" ehhmm, _Chogiyo."_

Jantung Jin Young terasa berdebar dengan lebih cepat saat mendengar suara indah dari sosok di depan nya.

" a-ah, Ye?"

Jawab Jin Young dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh sosok tampan di hadapan nya, Jae Bum.

" buku yang kau baca terbalik."

Bam Bam terkekeh pelan melihat Jin Young yang langsung salah tingkah membenarkan letak buku yang ia pakai.

" _Chogiyo._"

Jin Young sedikit menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi menutup seluruh wajah nya dan kali ini memperlihatkan manik mata indah milik Jin Young.

" Y-ye?"

" buku yang kau pakai adalah buku yang tadi aku ambil, bisakah aku mengambil buku itu kembali?"

Jin Young menepuk pelan kening nya, ia pasti terlihat bodoh sedari tadi.

" Y-ye, _I-igo."_

Jin Young memberikan buku yang tadi ia pakai pada Jae Bum dengan wajah yang di tundukkan.

" _Gomawo."_

_Trak._

" eh? Kau mau kemana Young~ie?"

Tanya Bam Bam yang melihat Jin Young yang langsung berdiri.

" a-aku akan mencari buku dulu."

Jawab Jin Young yang langsung mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Bam Bam dan Jae Bum.

" maaf untuk apa yang telah di lakukan temanku tadi, dia memang agak sedikit bodoh, _maybe._"

Gurau Bam Bam yang membuat Jae Bum tersenyum.

" _Ireumi Mwoyeyo?"_

Tanya Jae Bum.

" ahh, namaku Kunpimook Bhuwakul, _Sunbae _bisa memanggilku Bam Bam."

" namaku Lim Jae Bum, panggil saja Jae Bum _Hyung, _agar terdengar lebih akrab."

Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka yang tersisa dengan bertukar fikiran atau sekedar bergurau yang di bumbui tawa ringan, tanpa memperdulikan satu orang yang tadi izin pergi mencari buku yang sampai jam bel masuk kelas berbunyi pun tak kunjung kembal ke kursi nya.

_Bam Bam dengan segala keramahan nya, pasti Jae Bum Sunbae mudah akrab dengan Bam Bam, aku iri~~._

_._

_._

_._

Sebenarnya, Jin Young tak pernah mau lagi untuk memasuki yang nama nya Perpustakaan, karena ia tak menyukai perpustakaan, dan juga ia tak ingin mengingat tentang betapa ia terlihat bodoh saat bertemu dengan Jae Bum di perpustakaan, dan ia juga tak lupa tentang kedekatan Jae Bum dan Bam Bam.

Berbicara tentang Bam Bam, beberapa hari ini Jin Young seperti sedikit menjauh dari Bam Bam, -mungkin factor cemburu-, ia juga tak terlalu sering pergi bersama dengan Bam Bam, contoh nya hari ini, hari ini ia datang ke perpustakaan sendirian untuk mencari sebuah buku tentang _Dance._

" sedang mencari apa?"

Jin Young seakan menjadi kaku seketika saat mendengar suara Jae Bum, benar benar suara Jae Bum.

" tumben kau sendirian, dimana Bam Bam?"

_Prak._

Dan resmi sudah hati seorang Park Jin Young hancur saat mendengar orang yang ia suka menanyakan teman nya dari pada menanyakan nama nya.

" a-aku tak tahu dimana Bam~ie."

Cicit Jin Young, sebenarnya ia rindu bersama Bam Bam, tapi ia harus menghilangkan dulu rasa suka nya pada Jae Bum lalu bisa kembali berdekatan dengan Bam Bam, supaya tak sakit hati nantinya jika tiba tiba ada kabar Bam Bam dan Jae Bum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" mau kemana?"

Jin Young mengedipkan matanya –linglung- saat Jae Bum memegang tangan nya saat ia akan pergi.

" a-aku akan mencari buku."

Jawab Jin Young yang tak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jae Bum, tangan Jae Bum terasa hangat.

" buku tentang apa?"

" buku refrensi _Dance and Music._"

" akan ku carikan."

Jin Young seakan terpana saat melihat Jae Bum yang memperlakukan nya secara lembut, terus menggenggam tangan Jin Young dan membawa Jin Young berkeliling perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang di maksud oleh Jin Young.

" _Gotcha! _ini buku yang kau cari."

Jae Bum menyerahkan buku yang ia pegang pada Jin Young.

" _Gamsahamnida."_

Ujar Jin Young, Jae Bum mengusak pelan surai coklat Jin Young.

" _ne, Cheonmaneyo, _kalau kau perlu bantuan bilang saja padaku."

Ujar Jae Bum yang kini telah melepasakan genggaman nya.

" _Sunbae-nim, Jamkkanman."_

Jae Bum membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap Jin Young.

" ada apa?"

" boleh aku bertanya?"

Jae Bum terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jin Young saat ini, Jin Young sedang meremas sendiri jari tangan nya gugup.

" tentu saja boleh, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Young~ie?"

" eh? _Sunbae-nim _tau namaku?"

Jae Bum tersenyum pelan dan menunjuk tag name di seragam Jin Young, ahh, Jin Young kira Jae Bum tau nama nya karena Jae Bum sendiri yang mencari informasi tentang nya.

" hey, kenapa malah melamun? Bukankah kau ingin bertanya padaku?"

" a-ah, apa Jae Bum _Sunbae _memiliki orang yang disuka?"

Jae Bum tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Jin Young.

" apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Jae Bum terkekeh pelan saat melihat Jin Young yang mem_pout_kan bibir nya, mungkin kesal pada nya.

" hahaha, kau lucu, Young~ie."

Dan tak dapat Jin Young pungkiri, ia cukup bahagia mendengar pujian dari Jae Bum, dan pipi nya pun tak pelak merona.

" aku punya seseorang yang aku suka."

_Prak._

Hahh, baru saja Jin Young bahagia dengan pujian Jae Bum, Jae bum sudah menjatuhkan nya kembali.

" _n-nuga? _Apa aku mengenal nya?"

Dalam hati Jin Young berdoa, _mudah mudahan orang yang disukai oleh Jae Bum Sunbae bukan Bam Bam~ie._

" ya, kau sangat mengetahui dirinya."

Jawab Jae Bum dengan _killer smile _nya.

" dia manis."

_Itu Bam~ie sekali._

" dia juga ceria."

_Itu juga Bam~ie sekali._

" dia baik hati."

_Itu juga sifat Bam~ie, argghhtt, apa Jae Bum sunbae menyukai Bam~ie? Ahh, menyedihkan sekali aku ini T.T_

" dia juga- eh? Kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Jae Bum saat melihat Jin Young yang kini berjalan menjauhi nya.

" a-aku lupa, aku memiliki janji dengan Yoo Gyeom."

Jae Bum mengernyitkan kening nya, kenapa Jin Young berikap aneh?

.

.

.

" hahaha."

Jae Bum mengernyitkan kening nya saat mendapati Bam Bam tertawa dengan renyah nya, barusan saja ia menceritakan tentang pertemuan nya dengan Jin Young di perpustakaan dan juga seluruh keanehan Jin Young.

" Jae Bum _Hyung, _kurasa ia salah paham."

Ujar Bam Bam yang sudah selesai dengan acara _mari-tertawakan-jae-bum-sunbae._

" salah paham?"

" ya, kau menyebutkan ciri ciri orang yang kau sukai persis sekali seperti ciri ciri-ku yang-auhh, ini sakit Jae Bum Hyung."

Ujar Bam Bam yang kesal karena Jae Bum yang menjitak nya.

" sungguh, aku menyebutkan ciri ciri itu karena menurutku Jin Young memang sepert itu, dia manis, ceria dan baik hati."

" nah, itu dia, yang Jin Young tau, yang manis, ceria dan baik hati itu adalah AKU."

Jawab Bam Bam dengan seluruh kepercayaan diri nya.

" jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

Tanya Jae Bum yang mulai putus asa.

Ia menyukai Jin Young dari pertama kali ia melihat Jin Young saat penerimaan siswa baru, ia mencoba mendekati Jin Young tapi ia tidak enak pada Mark, teman nya yang juga menyukai Jin Young, dari situ ia selalu memendam perasaan nya.

Tapi, satu bulan belakangan ini, Mark mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang namja manis teman Jin Young yang ternyata adalah Bam Bam, Bam Bam yang memang menyukai Mark juga akhirnya menerima cinta Mark dan mulai berpacaran, jadi sekarang Jae Bum bebas mengekspresikan rasa suka nya pada Jin Young.

Tapi,

Ternyata, sekarang Jin Young keburu salah paham dan juga Jin Young mulai menjauhi nya, hahh, benar benar melelahkan.

" hey, kalian sedang apa? Berduaan saja, apa kalian sedang berselingkuh?"

Bam Bam melemparkan buku tulis nya pada Mark yang tiba tiba datang dan langsung menuduh mereka berdua berselingkuh, berselingkuh? Dengan Jae Bum? _Seriously?_

" hey itu Jin Young."

Ujar Mark yang menunjuk Jin Young yang sedang berjalan ke arah kantin.

" YOUNG~IE"

Teriak Bam Bam yang melambaikan tangan nya pada Jin Young.

" eh?!"

Pekik Mark, Bam Bam dan Jae Bum kaget saat Jin Young malah berjalan memutar balik.

" ya ampun, anak itu benar benar yaah, kalau aku bertemu dengan nya, akan ku jitak dia."

Geram Bam Bam yang sebal dengan sikap Jin Young yang mulai menjauhi nya.

" oke, cukup, sekarang kau kejar dia, Jae Bum."

Ujar Mark sembari memberikan dua buah tiket pada Jae Bum.

" tadinya aku akan mengajak Bam Bam pergi kencan dan menonton film, tapi yahh, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkan."

Jae Bum tersenyum saat melihat teman nya, benar benar teman yang baik hati.

" _thanks Mark."_

.

.

.

" Jin Young~ie, _Jamkkanmanyo."_

Jin Young menghentikan langklah nya saat mendengar suara yang ia cukup kenal, _Jae Bum Sunbae._

" n-nde."

Ujar Jin Young yang menghentikan langkah nya dan menunggu Jae Bum.

" kenapa tadi kau tak jadi ke kantin?"

Jin Young mulai gelagapan dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Jae Bum.

" a-ahh, itu yaa, itu a-aku lupa kalau aku punya janji dengan Yoo Gyeom."

Jawab Jin Young yang tentu saja itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

" lagi?"

Jin Young merutuk kenapa ia begitu bodoh, tadi pagi ia juga mengeluarkan alasan itu bukan? Ahh, bodoh sekali!.

" i-iya, a-aku punya janji dengan Yoo Gyeom."

Jae Bum menganggukkan kepala nya, Jin Young menghembuskan nafas lega karena Jae Bum tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

" nanti malam kau ada janji dengan Yoo Gyeom lagi?"

Jin Young menggeleng kan kepala nya.

" baiklah kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu."

Jin Young mengernyitkan kening nya mendengar ucapan Jae Bum.

" menjemput? Memang nya mau kemana?"

Jae Bum tersenyum manis dan mengusak halus rambut Jin Young.

" kita akan kencan dan menonton film."

" _MWO ?"_

Jae Bum tersenyum manis.

" kenapa kau seterkejut itu?"

Jin Young menggelengkan kepala nya dengan wajah yang ditutup oleh kedua tangan nya, mencoba menutupi wajah nya yang memerah.

_Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Bam Bam? Ahh, aku bingung _

" a-ahh, a-aku lupa, nanti malam aku ada janji dengan Young Jae, jadi aku tak bisa."

Jae Bum memutar kedua bola mata nya malas, ternyata benar apa kata Bam Bam, _Jin Young memiliki 1001 alasan untuk menghindari sesuatu._

_Chup._

Jin Young membulatkan kedua mata nya yang sipit itu saat Jae Bum mencium bibir nya secara tiba tiba, dan Jin Young masih ingat kalau ini masih di koridor sekolah, dan mulai terdengarlah beberapa bisik bisik siswa maupun siswi yang ada di sekitar koridor itu.

" Mwohaneungeoya?"

Pekik Jin Young setelah bibir nya terlepas dari ciuman Jae Bum.

_Chup._

Kali ini Jae Bum mencium Jin Young tepat di kening nya.

" pokok nya aku akan datang ke rumahmu pada jam 7 malam, dan aku tak menerima alasan lain, Young~ie."

End

Okehh, Giz balik lagi dengan fict gaje, harus nya sih Giz selesain dulu ff request

Tapi ternyata, Giz lg ngga mood, dan Mood Giz lg ada di Couple yang satu ini.

Yahh, walaupun gaje, Giz harap ada yg mau review.

.

.

Omake

Jin Young sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di tepi sungai han, menikmati malam dengan melihat pemandangan di sekitar sungai han tak buruk juga.

" hei, jangan melamun."

Jin Young mendongakkan kepala nya untuk melihat Jae Bum yang tadi menyapa nya.

" aku tidak melamun, hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan malam sungai han, disini indah."

Jae Bum tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Jin Young, ia mendudukkan diri nya di samping Jin Young.

" _Sunbae-nim._"

" hmm, apa? Jangan memanggilku _Sunbae-nim_, panggil aku Jae Bum _Hyung."_

Jawab Jae Bum.

" _Sunb-_ahh, maksudku, Jae Bum _Hyung, _kenapa kau mengajakku kencan?"

Tanya Jin Young yang kini menatap nya lekat.

" apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Jin Young mem_pout_kan bibir nya kesal mendengar jawaban Jae Bum.

" yang dia sukai kan Bam~ie, kenapa aku yang di ajak kencan?"

Gumam Jin Young, Jae Bum yang mendengar gumaman Jin Young pun mengulum senyum nya, ternyata benar, selama ini Jin Young salah paham pada nya.

" kata siapa aku suka Bam Bam?"

Tanya Jae Bum.

" bukankah _Hyung _sendiri yang menyebutkan kalau orang yang _Hyung _sukai itu manis, baik hati, ceria, kalau bukan Bam Bam siapa lagi?"

Jae Bum terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jin Young.

" itu kan Bam Bam sekali, ehh, aku tahu, Henry juga manis, baik hati dan ceria, ahh, ada lagi, Joon Myeon juga seperti itu, ahh ahh, terus Kyung Soo juga seperti itu, terus-"

" sudah jangan di teruskan."

Ujar Jae Bum yang memotong ucapan Jin Young.

" jadi siapa yang kau sukai, _Hyung?_"

Nahh, kalau pertanyaan yang satu ini Jae Bum suka, jadi ia bisa menjawab langsung tanpa harus mendengar nama lain yang keluar dari bibir Jin Young.

" aku suka kamu."

" ohh, jadi _Hyung _suka a- EH?!"

Jae Bum tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jin Young yang menurut nya imut, bibir nya sedikit menganga dengan mata yang membulat, kaget.

" ya, aku suka kamu."

" jangan bodoh, _Hyung._ Aku bahkan tidak seperti Bam Bam ataupun yang lain nya."

Jae Bum memutar kedua bola mata nya sebal mendengar penuturan Jin Young, _ternyata ini tak sesuai ekspektasiku._

" dengarkan aku, Park Jin Young. Kau memang bukan Kunpimook Bhuwakul, kau juga bukan Liu Xian Hua, kau juga bukan Do Kyung Soo, kau juga bukan Kim Joon Myeon, kau adalah kau, kau Park Jin Young. Dan aku, Lim Jae Bum, sangat menyukai Park Jin Young, bukan Kunpimook Bhuwakul, bukan Liu Xian Hua, bukan Do Kyung Soo, bukan Juga Kim Joon Myeon, arratji?"

Jin Young hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata nya saat mendengar penuturan Jae Bum yang panjang sekali, Jae Bum yang melihat Jin Young seperti itu pun mengusak kepala Jin Young.

" k-kau serius dengan yang kau ucapkan?"

Jae Bum tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala nya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jin Young.

_Brugh._

Hampir saja Jae Bum terjungkal ke belakang karena Jin Young yang tiba tiba memeluk nya, untung Jae Bum bisa menjaga keseimbangan nya jadi tak terjatuh, Jae Bum membalas pelukan Jin Young dan menarik Jin Young untuk duduk di pangkuan nya.

" kau menyukaiku?"

Tanya Jin Young.

" _ne, nan niga joha."_

Jawab Jae Bum sembari mengelus pelan punggung Jin Young, cukup lama Jin Young memeluk nya, ia merasakan pundak nya basah, dengan sangat terpaksa, Jae Bum pun melepaskan pelukan nya.

" hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

Tanya Jae Bum yang melihat Jin Young berurai air mata, ia mencoba menghentikan tangisan Jin Young dengan mengecup pelan kedua mata Jin Young.

" a-aku terlalu bahagia, aku juga suka _Hyung._"'

" nahh, kau sudah menyebutkan mantra nya."

Jin Young mengerutkan kening nya saat mendengar kata 'mantra' dari ucapan Jae Bum.

" mantra? Mantra yang mana? Mantra apa?"

Jae Bum tersenyum.

" mantra agar kau selalu di sampingku dan tak akan pergi dariku, dan tadi kau menyebutkan mantra nya, 'aku juga suka _Hyung.'_"

Jin Young memukul pelan dada Jae Bum, ternyata Jae Bum juga bisa dalam hal mengeluarkan gombalan.

" hey, Young~ie."

" eumm."

Jin Young menatap Jae Bum yang tadi memanggil nya.

"aku menyukai mu."

" aku tahu, aku terlalu mempesona sehingga banyak yang menyukai ku."

Jae Bum terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jin Young .

" yahh, kau terlalu mempesona, aku suka semua yang ada padamu."

Jae Bum kembali menatap Jin Young dengan penuh kehangatan, Jin Young yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu pun merasa nyaman.

" boleh kucium?"

Tanya Jae Bum yang kini terus memandangi bibir merah Jin Young, Jin Young yang seperti terhipnotis itu pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Kiss._

Jae Bum mencium Jin Young penuh dengan kelembutan tapi menuntut, Jin Young yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya pasrah, ia hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di leher Jae Bum dan menikmati ciuman memabukkan yang di berikan Jae Bum.

End yang bener bener End.


End file.
